User talk:MrMamen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tex Murphy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi there. I guess you are the creator of this wiki right? It seems that Tex fans are not also wiki fans, and I know well how it feels to maintain an lonely wiki. Thanks for tidying up my edits. As you see, I am going through my first playing of Mean Streets and I am writing "in real-time". That's why most of my edits seem like personal notekeeping at first, while I keep updating them as I progress in the game and gather more clues. Just a question: Mean Streets is dated 2033, but I just saw in some webpages that the events occur in 2037. Is it a retcon? What should we do in Timeline? MoffRebusMy Talk 13:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi MoffRebus. Indeed I am the creator. But after a few limited pages, most of them lifted from Wikipedia, I realized that it was rather boring creating it all for myself. So I kind of forgot, but now that you have sparked some interest in the project, I'll try making some fixes. I'm not too good with infoboxes and templates, but I'm currently upgrading the character infobox, and trying to find a few pictures, to make the pages more interesting. If you know how to create one, feel free to make infoboxes for object, locations, etc. It's hard to maintain a Timeline when it is retconned. I believe that Tex Murphy: Overseer which is kind of a remake of Mean Streets, and it states another year of some reason. Not sure what to do about it. One thing you can do is marking all references with sources. That is marking them as Mean Streets using the ref-tag or similar. Then we can try to handle this when we find conflicts. Any other ideas? BTW: Thanks a lot for helping with this wiki! --MrMamen 14:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I took a break from Tex Murphy and decided to start the other 2 Access adventure titles, Amazon and Countdown, which are very similar to Martian Memorandum. I thought feeding those too to the wiki. Hope you are OK with that. MoffRebusMy Talk 14:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Since we are currently the only two contributors to this wiki, and you are the one contributing most, I feel that it should be your call as well as mine. One reason against it is that it would not be a "Tex Murphy"-wiki, but rather a "Access Software"-wiki. As far as I know there are no crossover references between the games. I don't know if we should or if it is possible to rename a wiki. But could you at least make some updates on the front-page, and create some templates which we can use on these separate pages? Does this make sense? :On the positive side, I have a lot of information and screenshots of Countdown. In fact I wrote a complete point guide to the game, so I have a lot of info to contribute. BTW how do you get the improved signature? :--MrMamen 15:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Have you thought about this? . MoffRebusMy Talk 23:47, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, I was not aware of this feature. Ideally I would prefer the styles and colors to look better before promoting, but as I neither seem to have the time nor competence to do this, why not go ahead? Feel free to submit that form. :--MrMamen (talk) 08:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Mr. Mamen. I was actually on sick leave last week, wasn't in the mood for games, books or much of anything, so I thought maybe i should just sit on my bed.. and write some stuff for the wiki seeing how I'm a big fan of the Tex series. I'm not actually the best person to contribute since I haven't listen to the radio theater or played the first two games much. Those people at the Unofficial Tex Murphy Web Site are more qualified and i hope they would contribute some day. I'll try my best to make the wiki look as good as it can be whenever i have some free time om my hand( i have some knowledge in graphics design) Thank you again, Mr. Mamen. ;) :If you have knowledge in graphic design you could make the wiki a bit more appealing. Colors on the infobox were copied directly from another wiki (bioshock wiki I believe). It would be great if you adjusted them so they are a bit unique. Same with all other color combinations you think need an overhaul. A better design may attract more readers and contributors. And also: you don't need to be an expert on Tex Murphy to contribute. As you have seen there are almost no information from Overseer, and the characters-pages are mostly based on their Mean Streets counterpart who has a different fates. See Big Jim Slade as an example. Don't worry if you don't have all the knowledge. Some contributors might prefer the old games, others the new games. :--MrMamen (talk) 12:42, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I've changed the background and foreground color for a darker feel, and added a new welcome logo and woodmark image. I hope you like the new feel. I'm still a little lost with the infobox. I will read more on that later. (User:Mika101) :::Nice job indeed. Any idea for a favicon? The infobox is very hard to understand/change. But I'm trying to make it easy to use. ;-) Take a look at this page: http://texmurphy.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character you can change everything inside ="style"-attributes to change the look. I assume you know html-style. If you do not, I can help you out. Cheers MrMamen (talk) 08:34, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::I've added the favicons in the main page. Cheers~ (User:Mika101) Ive left a whole page worth of pictures in the photo section of the wiki which should keep you busy for the next while theya are relevant for all the new pages i want filled and created(dont forget the infoboxes) anyways the pictures can be used for the infoboxes or for galleries of the characters.This should keep you busy for a while.If you need any pictures contact me Carlowplayer (talk) 22:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) so yeah there is all of the photos up now .It starts on the previous page of the one with Sonny Fletcher in his white top to the pictures of Reagan these should keep you busy,give you a clue as to what is top priority and what can be filled in the infoboxes and the galleries. Carlowplayer (talk) 23:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) So the idea is we'll sort out all the main parts of the FMV games Killing Moon,Pandora,Overseer,Tesla with regards to character profiles and building and the storyline.When you and others finish the work for me and ill come back after a week or three and then will do the storyline,walkthrough of Mean Streets and Martian Memorandum and then we'll do everything on that together ie characters,buildings and important items and thus have all the games done completly and then move onto behind the scenes stuff ie producers,actors etc. Carlowplayer (talk) 05:09, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Request from Wikia Hi MrMamen, I see you've imported content from this community to another site and are focusing your attention there. I'd like to request that you remove your own rights on this Wikia community since it sounds like you won't be returning to edit or manage things here. We've found in the past that this is usually best, since trying to manage and maintain two communities isn't usually something that's sustainable. I've disabled anonymous editing here to help keep spam and vandalism under control. The other admins may return eventually, or another user may come along and adopt this wikia. Please don't post any links to the new site on the main page, I see you did that once before and another user removed it. Please confirm that you'll remove your rights, or let me know if you have any questions. Thanks --BertH (help forum | blog) 08:30, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. It true that the wiki has been forked. I accept that I should not link to the new site, I do however think it is important to note that there currently are another wiki, but without linking. When it comes to activity on this wiki it is extremely low. I have granted all other major contributors full right to this wiki. For the time being I wish to keep my own right of two reasons. :1) There seems to be no other activity on this wiki besides myself. :2) I might want to return to this wiki instead of the forked one on gamepedia. :--MrMamen (talk) 09:29, July 13, 2015 (UTC)